rekcufrehtomfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends 4ever
It was a day like any other day on our college campus I was hanging out with my Girl friend Brenda we were waiting for 30 minutes for my best friend Cris. About an hour later Chris ran up to us saying he had great news I asked him what it was and he said ''"My dad is gonna let us stay up in his cabin in the woods this weekend". ''Brenda said she would love to go camping and that she will start packing everything shes gonna need, I did the same. The weekend finally came and I gave Brenda a ride up to the cabin; Chris said he would meet us up there. After a 4 hour drive we finally made it to the cabin and saw Chris unloading his car, we pulled up and did the same thing. Later that night we found out that all we had to eat was some popcorn and ramen noodles but the mivrowave in the cabin didn't work so I grabbed Chris's dads shotgun and went out to go hunting. I use to hunt with my dad before he passed away. After 2 or 3 hours of hunting and no luck I saw a little rabbit standing right in font of me it's back was towards me so I quickly aimed the shotgun and shot it. That rabbit was the only thing I could find so I picked it up and headed back to the cabin. When I got back to the cabin I saw the lights on in the bedroom up stairs and I saw Brenda and Chris's shadows moving around on the bed , she was cheating on me. I went inside and put the gun on the table and got the gasoline out of the closet and poured the gasoline on everything. I then went upstairs with the gasoline and poured it all over the bedroom door after all that I took out the "Friends 4ever" out of my wallet and lit it on fire and threw it on the gasoline. Brenda and Chris ran out of the bedroom and downstairs the wind from outside blew the photo on to the table in the kitchen where the shotgun was. As soon as I saw Brenda and Chris I grabed her and threw her on the table and started bashing her skull against the table eventually killing her. I got off the table and ran at Chris, I tackled Chris and started punching him in the face and bashing his skull in to the ground and I killed him. I got up and walked over to Brenda's dead body and I saw the ''"Friends 4ever" ''photo and I realized what I've done. I then opened my eyes and I was standing in front of the cabin with a dead rabbit in my hand and a shotgun in my other I looked up and saw a light on in the bedroom I put the shotgun in my mouth and pulled the trigger. As Dave shot himself you will find out that it was for nothing because Brenda was only dancing in the room. Dave's wallet had dropped out of his pocket and opened and the picture the said ''"Friends 4ever" ''had the blood from his skull was dripping down the photo.